Another Side, Another Story
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: Takes place in between KH: Light and Darkness and KH3: The Keyblade War. After Sora lost his heart, Roxas is not the only one set free. Xion wakes up in Twilight Town, not sure why she even here. She will meet familar faces, and some new ones that will shock her, and will answer the question everyone has been asking: Why did she join the new Organization? Some VxX. Spin off.
1. Awaking

**Hey everyone! ****So here it is, my side story Kingdom Hearts Another Side, Another Story!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: This story takes place between my other two fanfics Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness and Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War. If you have not read those, stop reading this story and at least go read KHLAD first. Most likey, you will not have a clue to what I am talking about in this story if you dont read that first so please go read that. Also, as you all know the KH series is a little confusing, so if you dont get something, just go and google what you are confused about and I am sure the answer will be there for you.**

**So i desided to release this during KH3, even though i thought i wouldnt, but i did. My dream id for me to update both stories every day, but dout that will happen with school staring soon and just having a lot of stuff going on. This story will probably be updated every so often. If you guys want to picture an opening for this, picture most of the events that have happened in Xions life, and sprinkled on events of KHLAD. For the song, either one will do, i like simple and clean, but i think both really fit.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I only own the orginal worlds, and ocs, nothing else!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

She opened up her eyes to see the orange and yellow coloring of the sky looking down on her. She was stiff, and this made moving hard for her, since she has not moved in awhile. She moved her head though, looking around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She looked over on one side and saw a short wall hiding part of the sun that looked like it was at twilight. She then looked over to her other side to see a familiar building, the Twilight Town Station.

_I'm in Twilight Town, she thought, Am I dead? _As soon as her body wasn't stiff anymore, she slowly got up. Walking on her two feet carefully, she went over to the building. She then looked at her reflection in the glass, and was completely shocked by what she saw. She was wearing her Organization XIII robe, that was now fit to her obviously grown body. She had the same eyes, same face, and same body, only matured. Only clear difference she could point out was her hair, which was still shiny and black, but was now halfway down her back. She had to take a second look from the sight of it, because she couldn't believe she was herself, she was Xion.

Doubting herself from what she saw, she took her hand and placed it on her cheek. The gloves that she had on when she was in the Organization where still on her hands, but she could feel the smoothness of her cheek as her hand went down her face. She then took the ends of her heir and put it in her hands, feeling the multiple strands in her finger tips. She was not used to having long hair, and she knew sooner or later the long hair would have to go. She then took her hand and placed it on the glass of the station, touching it and looking back at her reflection. She knew then, that this was for real.

She then began to run through her mind at how this was actually happening. How was she here, looking as if she was her own person? She remembered all of her own memories, the days on the clock tower with Roxas and Axel, being destroyed by Roxas, going back to Sora. She also remembered some of Sora's memories, of what happened after that, but not a whole lot. She only seemed to remember the events that occurred with Roxas, Axel- well now Lea, and, even though they where very brief, of Riku. That was all she really could remember, unfortunately, since she wished she could have remembered more so she could figure out why she was here.

"Um, excuse me," a sweet, teenage girl's voice said behind her. She turned around to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette, some of Roxas's old friends. "Sorry, but we need to get into the station."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Xion replied, speaking for the first time in a while. As the three teens began to walk up the stairs into the building, Xion thought for a moment. _Who do they see me as? _She thought. She knew that all the members of the Organization saw her as different people, Roxas and Axel being the only ones that saw her as the girl she really was. She figured that they would probably see her as Roxas, or Sora, or Kairi. But if she really was herself, maybe they would see her as the way Roxas and Axel saw her. That is when she stopped the teens. "Wait," the three teenagers then came to a halt, "could you please do me a favor and tell me what I look like?"

The three friends then looked at Xion confused, Hayner being the one that looked the most. Pence tilled his head slightly at the question, as Olette just kept her eyes one her. "Well, your very pretty," Hayner said, receiving a death glare form Xion and getting an elbow in the gut from Olette.

"I'm mean what I look like in appearance." She corrected them, knowing that was probably Hayner just being Hayner but needed to remind them.

"Well, your wearing a long black coat, black boots, black gloves." Olette said, Xion not knowing how she could see her boots under her coat but took it anyway.

"Long black hair, blue eyes," Pence added. "Its funny, you actually look like you could be a twin to someone we know." With this Olette and Hayner nodded in agreement, Xion knowing who that person was without them even saying her name.

_So they do see me as myself,_Xion thought. She was then positive that she was her own person, and she could not believe it. The only problem she faces now was how she was. She wanted to find out, just in case she needed to go back to be with Sora again or something. So with that she looked at the teens and nodded. "Thanks," she said to them before she began to walk away.

As soon as Xion was a few feet away, she was stopped once again by that sweet voice. "Wait, you didn't tell us your name." Olette said.

Xion paused for a moment before she told them her name. "Xion." She said staring back at the three teens.

"It's nice to meet you Xion. My name is Olette." She said to the former member of Organization XIII.

"I'm Hayner." The blonde said.

"And my name is Pence." The other boy said.

_Trust me, I know._She wanted to say, but she met her mouth shut. "It's nice to meet you all." Was all Xion said.

"Do you need to go and do anything important now?" Olette asked, Xion shaking her head in response. "Well we were going to go and just sit on the clock tower, do you want to come?"

Xion at first looked at them confused. She had just met them and they were inviting her to come and sit with them. She thought it was funny though, because she actually felt... happy. She thought that nobodies, or replicas in her case, could not feel. But really her, Roxas, and Lea have had feelings this whole time. This time, she had to go by her feelings and trust them. "Sure, I have nothing else better to do." She said, Olette and Pence smiling in response.

"Well then come on, lets go." Pence said as they all began to walk up the stairs into the station.

...

They made it up to the top of the station in a few short minutes and finally where able to sit down on top of it. As soon as they got up there, Xion began to remember the days she, Roxas, and Axel spent on top of it, eating that sea salt ice cream, laughing about the things Axel said, the day she attacked Roxas and he destroyed her...

Xion sat on top of the building with her legs hanging off of the side, like she did back when she was in the Organization. Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat in a similar position, Hayner at the end, Pence in the middle, and Olette sitting next to him and Xion. They all sat there tot a few minutes as Olette pulled something out of no where, sea salt ice cream. Xion remembered from Roxas's memories that they always seemed to do stuff like that. So as soon as Pence and Hayner got their bar, Olette offered Xion one of the last two, which she gladly took, and began to eat. The flavor was just like she remembered, salty but sweet.

"So Xion tell us, is this your first time to Twilight Town?" Hayner asked, face covered in ice cream.

Xion hesitated. "No I have been here hundreds of times before, this is my first time in a long time though." Xion replied, almost retreating the words as they came out of her mouth.

"You have? What have you done all that time?" Pence asked. Xion then stared out at the ground, having brief flashbacks of the times her, Roxas, and Axel spent on that clock tower, eating ice cream and laughing. Xion tried not to cry when she thought of the memories.

"Nothing really." Xion replied. Everyone then continued to eat their ice cream, letting the amazing flavor back into their mouths.

"Wait, your first time in awhile?" Olette asked, Xion nodding in reply. "Why didn't you come back in awhile?"

Xion paused again. "I guess I just realized doing nothing was boring." She said, Olette and Pence laughing at this but Hayner seemed to take it seriously.

"Well if this town is so 'boring' why did you come back then?" He asked angrily.

Xion paused for the last time. "I don't know, maybe it was just destiny." Where Xion's only words. She then looked over to the trio, who looked at each other before giggling. "What is so funny?" She asked.

Pence then looked at her. "Nothing, it's just, what you just said, 'maybe it was just destiny'. It really showed us how much you are like that friend we told you about, not just how you look, but how you act." He said.

Xion looked at them, snickering under her breath before letting out a smile and looking at the sun. "You mean Kairi." She said, closing her eyes when she said the name.

"Wait, you know her?" Olette asked.

"Through mutual friends." Xion replied. Pence and Olette then looked at Hayner, who simply shrugged his shoulders, before all of them went back to eating their ice cream.

Xion kept her eyes closed as she began to think. Even though she loved doing this, sitting with friends and eating ice cream, feeling emotions. She knew that she had to find out why she was free, if Roxas was freed as well, why she wasn't with Sora. She knew that she had to find out if she had to go back to be with him, so she could do just that. She needed answers, and she was going to do whatever it took to find them out.

Little did Xion know, this was only the beginning of her new journey.

* * *

**I know the first chapter kind of drags on but dont worry, it gets better, so please tell me what you thought in your reviews!**

**PS. I have a new poll up on my profile that asks 'what would you like to see from me next?' and i would really love if you could answer that. it will deside the fate of the next story i deside to make!**


	2. Questions

Xion sat on top of the station as the twilight turned to dusk in an instant. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had gone back home, but she stayed behind and continued to sit there, knees now up to her chest. The light showing the sign to the station was just bright enough so she could see clearly.

After a few more moments with the stars glaring down on her, Xion moved her position and hung her knees over to side of the building. She then dug her hand into the pocket of her robe and pulled out something. After holding it in the light, you could see it was one of Larxene's old knives. Xion remembered the day Larxene threw one of those at her, because apparently Xion was 'annoying' her. She held on to it ever since just in case. And now, Xion knew exactly what she needed to do with it.

So slowly but surely took a handful of her hair and made the knife and the strands make contact. She then cut off that handful of hair that was now up to her shoulders. Xion continued the process until all of her hair was cut up to her shoulders. She then slowly began to cut her hair into a pixie cut with the knife. After a few short minutes, all of her hair was cut back to the way Xion remembered it being. To make sure it was exactly the way she wanted it she looked in the reflection on the knife, seeing her now short hair. She had to give it to herself, for her first time cutting hair, she did a pretty good job. _If I am my own person now, I might as well try not to look like another person_, she thought as she let out a yawn. It was late out, she was not sure what time, but it was late. As the moon continued to glare down on her, she layed down on the station, promising herself she would only close them for a minute.

...

Xion reopened her eyes as the sun began to shine in them, making her cover them. She then tried her hardest to sit up, and she saw that it was morning, with the sun in the twilight position like it always was. She figured she fell asleep when she rested her head for that minute, will, more then just a minute. She then stood up on the building, wiping herself off as she looked down at the ground below her, seeing no one. So after seeing that, she turned around and went down the stairs in the station to the lower level and went outside, standing in front of the station.

"Now where to start." Xion said to herself as she put her hands on her hips. She knew she had to find out why she was set free, and if Roxas was set free too, she just did not know where to begin. She looked around the station area, finding no use for her there so she moved on, walking around Twilight town with no luck. She walked down the alley way, to the sandlot, to Market Street, with no luck at all. Beginning to get frustrated, Xion looked around market Street more, since it was the largest area in Twilight Town after all, and looked for anywhere else she could go.

Xion then looked over and saw a hole in one of the walls to something. She remembered what it was, the entrance to the forest. She remembered going in there a few times and she also remembered Roxas going in there may times before too. She then walked close to it, seeing that huge sigh against the wall that said 'Keep Out' in huge red letters. Even though the sign told her not to go in there, it was the best option she had right now, since she was having no luck at all. So slowly she ducked her head and went through the hole and into the forest.

Xion looked around the forest, remembering an event from Roxas's memories when he caused a dusk through the trees and to the mansion where Namine stayed. She figured that remembering that at that moment was a sign for her to go to the mansion,. So she walked over to the mansion taking light foot steps, just in case there where an wild animals in the forest. As soon as she was on the boarder between the forest and the mansion, she knew that it was safe to take regular steps then.

Xion looked at the mansion in awe, remembering all the events that happened here: Her fight with Axel, Roxas on his way to reunite with Sora, and Sora on his way to the World That Never Was where the strongest memories. She then walked up to the gate that separated the mansion and her, looking at it like it would not be a problem to get unlocked. Xion then tried to summon her keyblade, so she could unlock it, and was surprised that it did not appear in her hand. She then tried to summon it again and again with still no luck, which was frustrating her.

"It is such a shame you lost your amazing ability to that useless nobody." A deep, young man's voice said behind her. Xion the turned around to see a man in an Organization XIII robe, with the hood up. But as soon as the figure stopped talking, he brought his hood back, reveling his tan face and long white hair. Xion could have sworn he could have been a younger version of Xemnas, but Xion thought she could have seen him before, somewhere from Sora's memories, but she just couldn't remember.

"Who are you?" She asked the man, looking at him with her eyes squinted, not knowing who the man could be.

"I feel so bad for you, after you became one with Sora, he took your power and threw you away like garbage. But both you and I know you are worth so much more then that." The man said, confusing Xion.

"Threw me away? What are you talking about?" Xion asked him again, doubting she would get an answer since her last one was ignored.

"That stupid nobody that you once called your friend, Roxas." The man said, Xion's eyes beginning to widen at the sound of her friend's name.

"What? Roxas would never throw me away like that. He can't even remember me." Xion said to the man.

"True, but what I said about him taking your power was all to real. He was lucky to have one, and now he has two because he took your power. So greedy," the man said.

Xion then widened her eyes even more, not believing what this man was telling her. What he was trying to say was that when she became one with Sora and Roxas, he took her power and could now wield two keyblades. That's right! She remembered him fighting with two keyblades when he thought with Riku and Axel! Even though she was upset that she could no longer use the keyblade, that was her choice when she became on with Sora. "I don't care about that. Besides, if anyone deserves to wield two keyblades, it is Roxas." Xion replied to the man.

Suddenly the man rose his arms, creating a huge portal of darkness that stretched from the man's feet to Xion's, beginning to suck them into who knows where. Xion desperately tried to pull herself out of the darkness that was sucking her in, but t did not work out well and she went down, shutting her eyes in the process. When she reopened them, she saw she was in a pitch black room with the man standing in front of her with two glowing blue blades in his hands. Xion then looked down at the ground to see that glowing stained glass image of herself, resting against the side with smaller pictures of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Roxas by her head. But that is not what shocked Xion, what shocked her was the object in her hand that was glowing with darkness, something she thought would never be in her hands again, the keyblade.

"What? How-" Xion cut herself off as she looked across the station to look at the man, who seemed to be waiting for her to attack. Even though Xion did not want to cause any trouble, she knew she had to fight him to get out of here. Xion then took her keyblade firmly and stood in her battle stance. "Fine you asked for it!" Xion exclaimed before she ran at the man, ready for the battle.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorite story, or watch list so far. You guys all dont know how much ths means to me :)**

**I hope you are beginning to like the story so far! And in case you havent noticed, the man Xion is talking to towards the end of the chapter is Young Xehanort, in case you did not get the memo.**

**So please look out for the next chapter sometime in the near future!**


	3. Answers

**(L'Impeto Oscuro, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**Xion ran towards the mysterious man, her new keyblade raised and read to tear him apart. At first, Xion thought this battle was going to be easy, after looking at his weapon compared to hers. But as soon as she ran to the man, she disappeared and reappeared in a number of places, all around her. Xion tried to hit one but she then realized that it was just a hologram. She then looked around for any sign of the man only to realize that he appeared behind her and hit her with his blades. Xion quickly recovered from this though, and was able to block the last blow of attacks he had for her before getting a chance to hit him once before he disappeared again. This time, Xion was ready for the attacks and watched at the different holograms that appeared, looking for the one that actually looked solid. She then looked very closely at one of the many strange men and saw that it had to be real, so she ran towards it and swung her keyblade at it. Thankfully, it was the real person and Xion was able to get a combo hit on him.

After seeing Xion has caught on to his tricks, he then disappeared and reappeared in the center of the station, placing his blades down into the ground. After doing this, small blue bullets came out of the blades tips, and where heading strait for Xion. She knew that whatever this was, it could not be could, so she swiftly tried to dodge the attacks. But unfortunately, one of the bullets came and hit Xion dead on. Even though it did not cause that much damage, as soon as the bullet hit she began to move slower, as if time was pulling back on her. The man then once again disappeared and reappeared next to Xion, also hitting her with the blades at the same time. During this series of hittings, Xion went back to her normal speed, so she was able to block the last few series of attacks. Xion then began to hit him with her keyblade, which seemed to cause more damage to him then it should have had, which seemed weird for Xion, but she took it.

After Xion took a break from hitting the man, he once again disappeared into the middle of the arena. "Okay, now the gloves come off." The man said as his blades disappeared from his hands and where replaced by another weapon, all to familiar to Xion, a keyblade. The man then took the keyblade and used it like a whip, with the tip of the keyblade separating itself from the front connected by only a blue rope like object. Xion clearly dodged the attack, but then the man appeared by her and began to swing the keyblade around in a circle over his head, trapping Xion in the vortex. This did a good amount of damage to Xion, but she quickly recovered and was able to hang on for the time being. Good thing for Xion though, the man she was fighting was just as weak as she was, so they where both evenly matched.

Xion then ran up to the man once again, hitting him with her keyblade a few times before she seemed to freeze in mid air. "Time stop." She heard the man said as she froze. She then saw the man unfroze himself and disappeared while Xion was still frozen! This frustrated her, as she unfroze and looked over at the center of the arena, seeing a clock in the center that was slowly ticking. She figured that since the man she was facing seemed like he could deal with time, she had to destroy the clock. So she ran over to it and began to hit the clock before it stopped ticking. She then looked down at her keyblade and saw that at the tip there was a dark light glowing from it. She then looked over at the clock and saw there was a lock on it, so she fired her keyblade at the lock, seeming to 'unlock' the clock. She then saw another transparent man right by the clock, so she began to hit the clock again, thinking it would go away. The strange man's transparent self then fired a few blasts of fire at Xion, which she dodged, before she ran back at the clock to continued hitting it. Soon, after a few more dodging attacks and hitting the clock, the clock disappeared, as well as the man's transparent self. **(End L'Impeto Oscuro)**Suddenly, Xion's keyblade disappeared and she was enveloped in a bright light, so bright she covered her eyes.

...

Xion reopened her eyes to see she was back in front of the mansion in Twilight Town, and instead of the young man in front of her, it was an older man, with tan skin and a bald head. Xion looked at the man, shocked at how similar he looked to the man she had just taught. _Maybe he is his father?_Xion thought, not coming up with a better explanation. "Now who are you?" Xion said, trying to summon her keyblade but seeing it would not appear in her hands. "What?" She said out loud, even though she only meant to think it.

"You were only granted that power because of the power of darkness, and right now, you do not have enough darkness with in you." The man said, Xion giving him a death glare in the process.

"Tell me who you are you old man!" Xion exclaimed as she looked into the eyes of the man, who only looked back. Xion could of sworn she saw his eyes glow, before she suddenly felt a huge surge of pain go through her body, mostly in her head. She fell to the ground on her knees as she began to see events in her head, events that she could not knew what they where, they were some of Sora's memories, the ones she could not remember. She saw him fighting someone, someone she could not make out, since he was so blurred. She then saw images of Kairi, the girl she looked so much like, who was crying over Sora with a large group of people surrounding him. The last thing she saw was Kairi coming in close to Sora, as if she was bout to kiss him, but then it all went black._ No, _she began to think, _that couldn't mean?_"Sora... Is dead?" Xion barely let out, since she was still in so much pain.

"Unfortunately yes," the man stated, "Don't you see? That is why you are free, because he was destroyed."

"But, shouldn't I be one with Roxas?" Xion said, trying to regain her footing in the process.

"Didn't my younger self tell you?" He continued, Xion being shocked when he said 'younger self.' "You became one with Roxas for a short period of time, that was until he took your power and now is able to wield two keyblades. Bottom line is, he does not need you anymore, that is why you are free."

Xion then looked at the man shocked. So what this man's younger self said was right, Roxas did not need Xion anymore. But honestly, at that moment, Xion could not blame him for taking her power. I mean, he can't even remember her so he did not know what he was doing. But still, even though she was not mad at Roxas, she was not happy her power was taken away. She then looked down at her hand she held her keyblade in. "So I can't use the keyblade, ever again?" Xion said.

"You can indeed use the keyblade Xion, look at what you just did with that younger man, you where able to use it. But that was only because you let the power of darkness from the man come to you. If you where just an ordinary nobody, or replica whatever you like to call yourself, you could probably let the power of darkness into you with ease. But because of the strong memories that made you, it is not that simple." The man said.

Xion knew what he was trying to say, since she was made from Sora's strongest memories, which were of Kairi, a princess of heart and pure light, letting the darkness near her was going to be hard. "Well, how will I be able to let the darkness into me then?" Xion asked the man.

"There is one way that might work, if we take a heart of darkness and let it into you, giving you a heart." The man said. Xion was completely shocked by these words, she always wanted to know what it was like to have a heart, what it felt like. "And luckily for you, I am actually giving pieces of a darkness filled heart to one luck person, who can easily be you, after you showed how strong you where fighting that man."

Xion then looked at him shocked. "Are you saying that fight with that man, was just a test?" Xion said, a little angry by this.

"Yes, I indeed set it up to see if you had what it took to use the power of darkness, and you passed with flying colors. I would be glad to give the heart to you, if you want." The man said.

Xion then began to think, was letting the darkness into her heart risking something huge? Was getting a heart of her own and getting the power to use the keyblade back, really wort it? "Do have to decide..." Xion stopped herself.

"Of course not, you can take all the time you need, just when you do decide, come to me." The man said as he looked behind him, seeing a corridor of darkness. "It is my time to go, don't worry Xion, I will keep the heart on hold for you." The man joked.

Just before he could walk through the corridor, Xion stopped him. "Wait, shouldn't I know your name? You know when I do decide?" Xion said.

The man looked back at her one last time. "Don't worry, I will have someone around that will be keeping an eye on you and bring you to me when you decide." The older man said as he walked through the corridor, leaving Xion alone.

* * *

**Okay, Yougn Master Xehanort, I swear to you, the hardest and most annoying battle in Kingdom Hearts history! (Besides Sephiroth and Demyx) After like fifty trys I finally beat him and the game and tried to get the secret message but I missed 2 letters -_- oh well, at least I beat the second best KH game in my opion!**

**So yah, in case you havent noticced, that man Xion talks to at the end of the chapter is Master Xehanort, if i did not make it more clear. And that one memory Xion remembers about Sora fighting that blurre man was also Xehanort, he just blocked tha out so Xion didnt know he killed him. **

**So what will happen next? Who is this person that will be keeping an eye on her? find out in the next chapter! (Maybe cough)**

**ps, please dont forget to vote for my poll! I need more people to vote on that cause right now not a lot of people voted for it 0_o**


	4. Vanitas

She stood there, not knowing what to do or where to go.

Sora was dead, that's why she was free, and the only reason why she was her own person was because Roxas did not need her anymore. And on top of that, Roxas took her ability to use the keyblade, so she could not even summon one anymore. At first, Xion was perfectly fine with this, since her friend was okay. But as soon as the man left, all that changed and she began to grow with anger.

She was not angry because she couldn't use the keyblade anymore, she was angry because that man made her sound like she was useless without it. Having a keyblade did does not mean she can't do anything. She then began to think about Axel, one of her best friends, who didn't even have the ability to wield the keyblade, but was still one of the most trusted members of the Organization through her eyes. All he had was his chakrams, but he could do just as much as her and Roxas could.

She then realized, she did not need the keyblade to make herself happy. If Axel could do it then she most certainly can as well. She was not useless, and she still had her ability with magic, something she could use with a keyblade or not. She didn't need it, and she did most certainly not need that man's heart of darkness to be happy either. She devolved emotions before, her, Roxas, and Axel, she could do it again.

So with that, Xion walked away from the mansion, not looking back and only thinking about how she was going to get rid of that guy the man talked about, the one that would be watching over her.

…

It has been a few weeks since what had happened at the mansion, thankfully seeing no one working for that man that called her useless. She had been all over Twilight Town, reminding herself where everything was; still in the same place she remembered everything. If it where up to her, she would most likely be looking for Roxas and Axel now, but without a keyblade, traveling to other worlds was not possible. But even without Roxas and Axel, Xion was perfectly happy, not caring about anyone else in the world but herself. She had been staying either in Olette's house, since she offered for her to stay there, or in a motel, but she was fine with that. She was mostly seen hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, who have seemed to welcome her into their group. Every day they would go an eat the sea salt ice cream on top of the clock tower, laughing about the stupidest things. It was the little things like this that made Xion feel like she actually had a heart.

But even though Xion was still the happiest person anyone could be, she felt like there was something still missing. She had her new friends, the sea salt ice cream, the twilight which shined down on her, but she still felt like there were questions that needed to be answered. She had thought about all of this hard, and now she began to realize, what about Namine? Diz? Riku… everyone else that she met, could they still be here? Last time she checked they were all in the mansion, and even though Diz she could care less about, she still wanted to know what ever happened to Riku and Namine. So it was the next morning when she decided to go back to the mansion, to seek the new questions she wanted to know.

She walked along the road to that hole in the wall, going underneath it and entering the woods, which were now pitch black due to the trees blocking out all the sunlight. She knew the forest well enough though to get through it safe and sound. She made it to the mansion again and looked at the gate, remembering again that she did not have a keyblade, so she could not get it. But as Xion taught herself, she does not need a keyblade for everything. So she went up to the gate that was peering down on her, and held on to the bars. She then looked at her grip on the bars, wondering if she would be able to keep that grip as she climbed the gate. Her hands where sweating underneath the black gloves she wore, so it was a good thing her gloves where able to help her grip on the bars. She was about to attempt to scale the wall but something then stopped her. "Need a hand, Xion?" A dark, but yet familiar voice said over to her side.

Xion turned to the sound of the voice, squinting her eyes since the voice sounded so familiar. Her head stopped turning when she first spotted the person, leaning against the brick part of the wall not too far away from her. It was clear to Xion that this was a younger, muscular, man due to his outfit, which was a red and black organic looking body suit. After Xion got a second look at it, she saw how similar it looked to Riku's body suit, when he was in his dark form. She wanted to get a good look at the boy's face, but was unable to due to the dark silver helmet covering it. Xion could not exactly put her finger on it, but she felt as if this man was someone she could trust, almost like he had a feeling towards her and she had the same towards him. "Who are you?" She asked him, tilting her head.

The man then let out a short snicker, before he stopped leaning against the wall and turned to face Xion fully. "You may not know me Xion, but I know you." Was his reply, which confused Xion even more. Even though he wore an outfit like Riku's, and his voice sounded so familiar, she did not remember seeing him in any of Sora's memories. But she figured, since her memories from Sora where so weak, he might have met him and she just cannot remember.

"How do you know me? I have never seen you before in my life." Xion said carefully. She wanted to know if Sora had ever met this boy, but she did not want to say anything just in case he did not know Sora.

"Yes, we have never met, but we do have mutual friends." The man said, Xion giving him a look screaming 'Who.' "I know Riku."

Xion then looked at the man shocked. He knew Riku, he knew who he was. And Xion figured that if he knew Riku, he had to have known Sora and Kairi too, but since Xion never met them and was more like a part of them, is the reason why he did not bring them up. "You know Riku?" She asked. "Do you know if he is here?"

"Sorry, but he hasn't been here in over a year. I guess all those bad memories from this place just made him want to leave." The man said, looking at the mansion. Xion was disappointed with this answer however, since that meant if Riku wasn't here, Namine and Diz must not be here either. But now she was searching for new answers, one of them being how does this boy know Riku.

"Please, can you tell me your name? I spent some time with Riku, he might have brought you up once." Xion asked.

The man snickered again before lowering his head. "It's Vanitas." The man, who was just revealed to be Vanitas said.

Xion then began to think, not remembering Riku ever bring up the name Vanitas for that short time they ran away together. "Sorry, I don't think Riku ever told me about you." She said before she inched closer to the man. "But that's fine. So anyway, it's nice to meet you Vanitas."

Xion then held out her hand, extending it towards Vanitas, who had his hands by his side. But as soon as Xion's hand stopped moving, Vanitas took his hand and placed it inside Xion's, feeling the warmth coming off of it. "It's nice to meet you too." Vanitas said, gripping Xion's hand tightly before letting go. "And honestly, it's not a surprise Riku never brought me up, since I don't think we met last time you where your own person." Vanitas said, shocking Xion once again since he just showed he knew she was a part of Sora. "I know another person you know too."

"Really? Who?" Xion asked, looking at Vanitas deeply since he was fascinating her so much.

"Master Xehanort." Vanitas said. Xion was confused by what Vanitas said this time though, since she doesn't remember ever meeting a Master Xehanort before.

"Sorry, I don't think I have ever met him." Xion said to him.

"What, did he forget to give you his name again? Shows how much he is losing it." Vanitas said. "He is that guy you met here a few weeks ago; you know the one that offered you the power to wield the keyblade if you took in a piece of his heart?"

Xion then looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait how do you…" Xion then realized why this Vanitas was here. "You could only know that because… You're the one he sent to watch me."

Vanitas then made a grin underneath his helmet, looking at Xion with eyes wide open as he nodded his head. Even though Xion felt completely safe around Vanitas, she wanted nothing to do with this Xehanort. He called her useless! How on earth could she even go to see him again? Xion wanted to get to know this Vanitas, since he somehow made her feel so whole, but she just couldn't, she did not know what to do.

So, as an act of instinct, Xion turned towards the woods and ran, only hoping that Vanitas would not follow her.

* * *

**Yes, the one that Xehanort sent to watch Xion was Vanitas! Sorry if you cant stand the guy, but I love him!**

**OM FRICKIN FRICKIN G! WE GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS ON KINGDOM HEARTS III: THE KEYBLADE WAR! Holy sizballs! even though i am probably going to repeat this when I accually upadte KH3TKW I have to say it now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I promise you there will be huge and i mean HUGE suprises in the future!**

**Oh and people, please be even better fans then you are now and vote for my poll! Only 6 people voted so far and there are a ton of people that favorited my stories, so they can vote! So please vote!**

**So anywho, please look out for the next update of this and KH3TKW which should be coming out sometime in the near future!**


	5. The Void

Xion continued to run from Vanitas, heading in the complete opposite direction. At first she thought he could trust him, but as soon as he said he worked with Xehanort, trying to make her become one of his 'replicas' she ran. She did not want to get involved with any part of that man, and staying away from Vanitas was the best way to do so.

Xion was running away from the mansion as fast as she could, and was now in the woods outside of the mansion. As she continued to run, but then came to a sudden stop when a corridor of darkness appeared in front of her. She looked and saw it was none other than Vanitas who came out. "Well where are you running to?" Vanitas said.

Vanitas then came closer to Xion, who was shocked that he did not lung for her and hold her captive. But she continued to look at him as he just stood there, inches away from her. Xion then saw Vanitas turn his head the slightest, before he turned around completely, holding his hands out to his side. Xion was confused by this at first, but then a half second later, a dark portal appeared above Vanitas at an angle, and out came dusk nobody. The nobody then came right at Vanitas, scratching his chest. Xion could hear the tearing of the clothing he was wearing as he let out a short gasp of pain.

**(Vector to the Heavens, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) **Vanitas then fell down on one knee as he put his hand on his chest; most likely trying to slow the bleeding that Xion figured was most likely happening. Xion then saw more nobodies appear around the two. Xion looked panicked as she looked for any opening in the group of nobodies she could use to escape. After frantically looking for a few seconds, she saw a larger opening between two of the dusks. She was not sure if she could make it, but she had to try.

So with that, Xion darted towards that opening, running faster than she had ever ran before as she got closer to the dusks. As soon as she was nearly steps away from them, Xion saw that the two nobodies came in closer, blocking her path. Xion was already running at full speed tough, she could not stop now. So as soon as she made it to the dusks, she continued to run, and she swiftly jumped in the air, while doing a flip, and made it over the nobodies. As soon as she landed, she wasted no time with continuing to run.

Xion then turned around as she began to run backwards. The nobodies that where blocking her path were no longer paying attention to her, and were now looking straight at Vanitas. Xion looked at the situation with wide eyes, seeing at least a dozen nobodies surrounding. Xion looked at him with wide eyes before she brought her hand up to her face to cover her mouth. She looked at Vanitas on one knee, holding his chest with his hand, which was now covered in blood. As a matter of fact, he was wearing black gloves, and she could see there was blood on it. The tear in his suit went from just below his left shoulder down to the halfway point of his chest. It was almost like he was an injured seal in deep water, wait for a shark to come and end him already.

_No, should I?_ Xion though. On one hand she couldn't, he was working for Xehanort, and she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. But on the other hand, he stood out in front of her so that nobody would not hurt her. He _saved_ her. She could not just repay him by letting these nobodies tear him appear even more.

So without even thinking, Xion ran towards the group of nobodies, once again jumping over them gracefully, and landing on the inside of the circle the nobodies created. Xion then ran out in front of Vanitas and held her hands out to her side, serving as a wall between the nobodies and Vanitas. "You leave him alone!" She hollered, giving every single nobody a death glare.

Xion then looked at the nobodies, which were now all looking at her. Then out of nowhere, one of them came out and jumped in the air, looking like it was going to pounce and land on top of her. Xion closed her eyes, waiting for the nobody to make contact with her and claw her to pieces. But once she stood there for a few seconds with no pain, she reopened them, shocked by what she saw. She looked up to see the nobody gone, and with Vanitas standing out in front of her, and she assumed that he destroyed that one. At first, she had no clue of how he could have destroyed it, but then she looked at his hand…

"A keyblade?! She said shocked, seeing the black, grey, and red keyblade in Vanitas's hand. Vanitas did not pay attention to Xion though, instead he ran and began attacking the nobodies, nearly destroying them with three swipes of the keyblade. Xion was shocked by what Vanitas was doing: he barely knew her, he was injured, he was weak, and yet he still went and began to fight the nobodies. Xion once again had to put her hand to her mouth, shocked that this was actually happening.

**(End Vector to the Heavens) **With blood getting all over the place and darkness covering the area from the nobodies being destroyed, they were finally gone. Vanitas had destroyed every single last one of them; even though it looked like that nobody hurt him so badly. Xion looked at him in shock, not believing that this just happened. But as soon as it was over, Vanitas fell back on the ground on one knee, making his keyblade vanish, and placing his hand over his chest again, trying to stop the blood. Xion was still behind Vanitas, but she could tell he wanted to get up.

As soon as Xion saw this, she ran over to him. "Stop! You're hurt!" Xion exclaimed, making it over to him and bending down to his level, right out in front of him. Xion looked right at Vanitas, right at his face which was still blocked by his helmet, which now had a crack in it from one of the nobodies hitting it. She then turned her head to look down at his injures after she moved his hand covering them, before getting a good look at them.

Xion store at the injuries for a long time, not knowing what to do with all the blood. This was not just a little bit of blood, it was gushing it out; they were not very large wounds, but they went deep into his skin. Xion did not know what to do at first, but she then came up with something. So she stood up and took off her Organization XIII robe, showing her pure black jumpsuit underneath with her black boots and gloves on. She then took her coat and placed it on his wounds, letting the coat soak in all the blood that was coming out. "I'll be fine, Xion…" Vanitas said, "I just need to use cure and it should be healed soon."

"Well I am not going to let you just sit here and bleed to death while you wait for cure to take it's full effects." Xion said.

"I am not going to bleed to death-" Vanitas was cut off at the end of his sentence.

"Well I am not going to find out if you will bleed to death or not." Xion said, looking at Vanitas carefully. "These wounds are probably giving you a fever, you should take your helmet off."

Without even questioning it, Xion put her hand on Vanitas's helmet and began to take it off his head. "I don't think that's a very smart-" Vanitas was cut off again as the helmet began to slip off his face. He knew now there was no reason in trying to stop it, he knew he was going to be unmasked.

* * *

**Hehehe... I just love leaving you guys on cliffhangers, its my favorite thing to do...**

**And sorry for not updating this story in far to long. I have been busy with KH3TKW and KHLADFM but i finally made time to update this. And i must say, even though it is a little short, i think we came back on a pretty good chapter.**

**So anyways, please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	6. Connection

As Xion slowly began to take the helmet over his head, Vanitas knew there was no chance to stop it now. He wondered how she would react to how he looked, but he guessed he was about to find out.

Xion then took the helmet off of Vanitas head and then briefly looked at him. She only got a look at him for a second and he saw the familiar black hair, sticking out like the back of a porcupine. Everything was the same, everything except the eye color, which was yellow, and the black hair. The why Vanitas looked caused Xion to drop the helmet resting in her hands, and she let if fall to the ground as she stood up and backed away from him.

"Your face…" She said shocked, not believing that Vanitas looked identical to Sora. Vanitas only laughed at Xion's words, and then slowly began to stand despite the pain in his chest. He then stood there, with Xion out in front of him, her mouth ready to hit the ground, and held his hand to his chest.

"Well, I guess you weren't expecting that," Vanitas said as Xion nodded, "Surprise…?"

This comment only caused Xion to laugh, but this laughing was short lived. She then took several steps towards Vanitas until she as right in front of him again. She then slowly took her hand and placed it against Vanitas's face, making sure that was she was seeing was real. "Why- how do you look like _him?_" She asked him as she lowered her hand from his face.

Vanitas only snickered at this and lowered his head. "It's really a story not worth telling, but to keep it short, he was kind of like a blueprint for me." Vanitas explained, followed by a short grunt of pain as he gripped his chest tighter. Xion then went up to him and lowered him down, allowing him to sit, and her of course sitting next to him.

"Are you a replica?" She asked as Vanitas looked at her, squinting his eyes. "I am a replica of Roxas; Sora's nobody, so I guess you can say I am a replica of him. But since his strongest memories were of his friend, Kairi, I look like her."

Vanitas only let out a short laugh. "I am no replica, but I am connected to Sora in a similar way." Vanitas said as Xion looked right into his eyes. Vanitas could tell she was curious of how he looked like Sora, so he decided to at least give her some information. "I guess you could say the rest of me stayed within Sora, and because he did that, I look like this."

Xion looked at Vanitas in awe, still not believing he looked so much like Sora and his connected to him like she was. She found it funny since she looked like Kairi, and he looked like Sora, and they were nothing like who they looked like. Xion only smiled at him. "Well it doesn't matter who you look like, you saved me, and for that I owe you my life." Xion said, Vanitas letting out a brief smile.

Xion then brought her hand close to the cuts on Vanitas's chest. "Now I might not have a keyblade anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't use magic." Xion said as she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the magic attack. She had used cure on Roxas several times, she knew how to use it, she just hoped that she remembered.

Xion then opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw the flower appear over Vanitas's head and slowly his wounds began to heal. Xion only let out a laugh at this as his wounds and the tears in the clothing began to fi themselves, and she was just happy that it worked. Xion then let out a smile from ear to ear as Vanitas looked at her. "Thank you, Xion," he said, looking at the wounds that where now healing up.

"No problem," Xion said as Vanitas began to get up, with Xion helping him of course. His hand was still on his chest from the slight pain but he knew that it would not stay there for long. Xion then bent down and picked up her Organization XIII robe, which was now covered in a large patch of blood and dirty from being on the ground.

Xion then looked over at Vanitas, who looked down at his wounds. She knew that he could not just heal him, I mean he saved her life, he deserved more than that. "Hey," she said which caught Vanitas's attention, "What do you say I take you into town, I mean I owe you more than just healing you."

"No, it's fine," Vanitas said, letting out a light smile whenever Xion spoke. Vanitas did not want to form a connection with her, even though Xehanort said he should. Vanitas couldn't do that, because convincing her to join the Organization would break him if he began to have 'feelings' for her. The Organization was dangerous, heck, if he had a choice, Vanitas probably would have never joined it in the first place. And if Vanitas did end up liking Xion, and she said yes to join the Organization, the outcome would not be good.

"No it's not fine, you saved my life, and I am sure anyone could heal you, you probably know how to anyway." Xion stated, "I mean the least I could do is take you out or something."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Xion regretted it. She did not know if it was from Sora or Roxas's memories, but for some reason the words 'How about one date' rang in her head. And where ever it came from, it was strong since it basically came right out of her mouth with her having no control.

Vanitas cursed in his mind, and he was not sure if they accidently came out of his mouth. Vanitas had just met her! He never believed in this quick love thing, or as some would call it 'love at first sight' but whatever was happening to him then, he was beginning to like her. _I had only known her for minutes! Snap out of it,_ Vanitas wanted to scream, but he didn't. He never felt this way before, and whatever feeling it was, it was beginning to take him over.

_I guess she caught me this time,_ Vanitas thought. "Sure, I'll go with you." Vanitas said, trying not to say anything else but that.

Xion only looked up at him and smiled, before letting out a light laugh. She figured that regretting the words was not such a bad thing after all, but the only problem was she had no clue what she was supposed to do with him. I mean really, she only knew one thing that she did with other people. She had done it with Roxas and Axel, she was now doing it with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, she could do it with Vanitas too, couldn't she? Getting him there was not going to be hard; she just hoped that she had some spare munny in her pocket for the sea salt ice cream.

"Okay then, let's go," Xion said as she held out her free hand, since one was already being used holding her bloody Organization coat. Vanitas smiled at this, and gladly took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Vanitas said as he and Xion began to walk, exiting the forest.

"The only place I really know in this town," Xion said as her and Vanitas left the forest, heading towards the Twilight Town Station.

* * *

**TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE!**

**I am sorry, this chapter is not the best chatper to come back on after like a month, mostly because it reminded me to much of Twilight, which I have begun to hate. I don't know why it reminds me of that... But is does so yah.**

**Plus this chapter was so short! But fear not, the chapter after the next chapter is my favorite chatper in this book, and probably the most heartbreaking, so prepare your tissues.**

**Also, if you guys like Divergent (i dont know if you guys do) i am doing this contest in school about it and i wanted to see what people thought before I turned it in and stuff so if you guys like Divergent, I would love if you could go and review on that to tell me what you think!**

**I am also tempteded to get the preface of Divinity (FFVII and KH crossover) out today to see what you guys think. After that I will not update it until I am done with this story but... Would you guys like a preview?**

**So anyway, plz R&R, it would make my day! And look out for the next chapter!**


	7. Promises

Xion and Vanitas sat on top of the Twilight Town Station, slowly eating their sea salt ice cream and looking out at the setting sun. Xion had brought Vanitas here, just until his wounds healed all the way, and decided to get him seas salt ice cream with that. Vanitas was confused by this at first, and only slowly bit into his ice cream without a word. "So this is all you do? Just _this_?" Vanitas asked her as they continued to look out at the sun.

"Yeah, isn't it just amazing?" Xion said as she turned to look at Vanitas, who only looked back at her a little confused.

"Well all you are doing is eating ice cream and looking at the sun, no offence but what is so amazing about that?" Vanitas asked, giving Xion a confused look.

"I am sorry if you think it is boring, it's just, my friends and I come and do this every day, just sit here and eat our ice cream. At first I thought it wasn't the most fun thing to do either, but really it grew on me." Xion stated.

Xion then placed her free hand on the building. "This is the place where I discovered what the true meaning of friendship is. It is really the only place that can make me one hundred percent happy." Xion said as she smiled and looked out at the sun.

Vanitas then let out a thin smile as his incomplete heart began to beat faster, as if he was nervous. "I never said I thought this was boring, I just found it a little odd." Vanitas said. "But that is only because I am not used to this kind of stuff, I mean really now that you bring that up, it is actually quite nice."

"I am glad it is growing on you then." Xion said before she took another bite into her sea salt ice cream while Vanitas did the same. They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what else to say to each other, but then Xion thought of something. She did kind of run off from him when they were at the mansion with no explanation, which was mainly the reason why he got hurt in the first place. "I'm sorry, Vanitas." Xion said to the man, who only looked at her confused.

"Sorry? For what?" Vanitas asked, slightly confused. It was weird, Vanitas had never really had excepted an apology, but really he could understand why. So getting one was weird for him.

"About running away from you back there," Xion explained, "If I hadn't run away, you wouldn't have gotten attacked by those nobodies." Xion then took her knees and brought them up to her chest, placing her hand on the top of her knee.

"It's alright," Vanitas said, taking another bite of his ice cream. Vanitas then felt his heart beat faster again, which annoyed him since he did not want to admit he was growing feelings for Xion, so he tried to get his mind off of it by asking Xion a question. "I just want to know why, why did you run away from me like that?"

Xion then let out a sigh. "Well, you basically said you worked for that man, Xehanort, and when I met him, he kind of called me useless." Xion said, gaining all the attention from Vanitas, "He didn't exactly say it but he was pointing out since I couldn't use a keyblade anymore."

Vanitas only listened harder when Xion continued. "Honestly, I didn't think I needed a keyblade to be happy, but he made it sound like it was everything, that losing it was a huge deal. And it reminded me of when I was with the old Organization, when that's how everyone else acted too, and when they did that, it made me feel… horrible." Xion continued, letting a single tear fall from her eye.

Vanitas only looked at Xion and smiled before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're not useless, I don't know what Xehanort was trying to say to you, but it was not that you were useless. Without you, Xehanort might as well call everything off, he is useless without you." Vanitas said as Xion looked at him right in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Vanitas." Xion said, letting her legs hang off the side of the building once again. Vanitas then smiled and got his hand off of Xion's shoulder and the two only continued to look each other in the eyes. Xion then moved closer to Vanitas, and intertwined her hand within his. Vanitas could tell what Xion wanted him to do, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to have her way. But Vanitas just gave up and moved his head in closer to Xion's, who only shut her eyes as he came closer. But before he could finally make a move on her, the bell from the tower rung, causing Xion to open her eyes in shock and making her drop her ice cream over the ledge.

"Oh my gosh," Xion said, holding her hand that was once holding her ice cream to her chest. She then looked down at the ground to see where the ice cream had landed, but could not see since it was already getting darker out. "That nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Are you alright though?" Vanitas asked her, slightly upset that the bell ruined the moment. He kept on reminding himself in the back of his mind that he could not grow attached to Xion, since he did not want to see her get hurt, but he could not help himself.

"Yeah, I am fine." Xion said, laughing it off. Vanitas only smiled at her though, despite being upset, and looked out at the sun, which was barely even out know.

"I guess I should get going, it is getting late." Vanitas said as he stood up, Xion following him right after.

"Alright, let me walk you down, since I should get going too." Xion said as Vanitas nodded and the both walked off the roof of the tower and down the stairs that lead them to the ground level. Before you knew it, they were back out in front of the clock tower, standing right in the middle. "Do you think I can see you again?" Xion asked Vanitas, who was just about to leave but she stopped him.

"Yeah of course, whenever you need me, I will be there." Vanitas said.

"Promise?" Xion said to him, which made him only snicker.

"I promise." Vanitas said as Xion nodded one last time before Vanitas summoned his keyblade and threw it up into the air. When it came back down it shocked Xion when she saw it was now in the form of a rider that reminded her of a skateboard shape but levitated. Vanitas then took his helmet, which he had been holding on to, and placed it on his head as he jumped on the rider. "I'll see you soon then, Xion." Vanitas said as he took off, breaking the sound wave and leaving Xion alone.

Xion only smiled as Vanitas left, she hadn't felt that cared for since she had been with Roxas and Axel. She really didn't know what to make of Vanitas, he was so polite and nice to her, but at the same time, he was working for Xehanort, and looking like Sora was a little odd. But it really didn't matter to Xion at that moment, he saved her life, and that was all that mattered to her.

Xion then looked down in her hands at the bloody Organization XIII robe that she knew she had to wash, and then slowly walked back to her hotel.

* * *

**I know, all these chapters have been so short, but I am sorry! **

**And yyes i know, all these chapters have been having so much fluff in them! After writing all of them it is really making me feel like I need to go to the dentist to get all these cavities it haas been giving me out.**

**So I am sorry if you are sick of the fluff and shortness, but do not worry, the next chapter is one of my favorites and instead of being fluffly, it is truly heartbreaking.**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	8. Riku

Xion was standing in the middle of her station awakening, looking out at the pitch black area that surrounded her glowing station. She didn't know why she was here; she had only been to this once before when that 'younger self' of Master Xehanort fought her, and as far as she knew, she was not doing any fighting.

Xion, still confused, then looked out and saw someone that was all too familiar to her. "Sora?" She said with a low tone in her voice. Xion then took one step towards him and held out her hand, but as soon as she did so, the glass around her began to crack, so she stood still.

"You should not be your own person, Xion." Sora said, which completely shocked Xion. "You are my prisoner, one of the many I hold in my heart!"

Just then, Sora held out his hands to his side, and several transparent people, who all looked miserable, came out of Sora. Xion knew two off them, Roxas and Vanitas, but could not put her finger on who the third one was. He looked identical to Roxas, but his clothing was different, and for some reason, even if they were wearing the same clothes, she could tell which on was which.

"It's about time you go back to your prison." Sora said as the transparent people went back to him and he began to walk towards Xion, and the glass began to crack even more. Xion did not know what to do at that moment; she couldn't run without breaking the glass. All she could do was stand there and watch as Sora came closer to him.

Before Sora could make it to Xion, he stopped in the middle of the area and summoned a keyblade Xion had never seen before. It looked like it had many elements of the kingdom key, but it was all scattered. _The X-Blade…_ A voice ran in her head. She then realized, that was the weapon Xehanort was talking about, the weapon he wanted her to help him forge.

Xion then was about to say something to Sora, to try and make him stop, but it was too late, Sora had rammed the X-Blade into the glass, and it now completely shattered. Xion then felt her body fall with the glass, as she began to fall deeper into the darkness…

Xion then jolted up out of her bed and her eyes widened as she sat up in her bed. She looked over at the nightstand that was beside her bed, seeing the alarm clock going off. "It was just a dream." Xion said, holding her hand to her chest as if she was trying to feel the heart she didn't have.

Xion then looked outside her window, seeing the sun was just beginning to rise. She knew that Hayner, Pence, and Olette would not be at the station this early, since they all normally went to the station in the afternoon, but she felt like she need to go there and clear her head. So Xion then quickly went to the chair she kept her now cleaned Organization XIII robe and put it on as she ran out the door.

…

Xion made it in front of the station just in time for the dawn to start rising beyond the horizon. She looked at the station from down below, seeing its true beauty, before looking at the front doors as she began to walk towards it. But it was what happened next that Xion was not expecting.

It was in the blink of an eye that Xion saw a flash of silver hair at the doorway, coming outside of the station. She spotted his green eyes, which looked sad and droopy, and his clothing was the same from when he changed it in the World that Never Was on Sora's second, and biggest to date, journey. Xion felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the young teenager from the distance.

"Riku!" Xion exclaimed, with Riku looking around shocked before his eyes drifted onto Xion, seeing her and knowing that she was the one that called his name. Xion then ran to him happily, glad to see him in person after all this time. He was the one that she ran away with for nearly a month back when she was in the Organization, and during that time, they had become close friends. And since Roxas and Axel (her old friends) where nowhere to be found, it was great to finally see someone from her past again.

As Xion continued to run, she finally made it to Riku, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him in a hug. "It's great to see you again!" Xion said happily, but she could tell that something was off from this, Riku did not react what so ever. He did not hug her back, he did not say anything to her, all he did was just stand there, if anything shocked she came to hug him. Xion knew that Riku could not be mad at her, since she did what he wanted and became one with Sora again, so there was no reason Riku should be acting off.

Xion then remember then whole reason why she was released, because Sora lost his heart. "Riku… I am so sorry about what happened to Sora," Xion said, her words completely shocking Riku, "But it's alright; we will find a way you bring him back…"

"Who are you? And how do you know about Sora?" Riku finally said. Xion, now confused, then took her arms off of Riku and put them down to her side.

"What? Riku what are you talking about, it's me, you know, Xion? And I think we all know how I know about Sora." Xion said a little confused as of why Riku could not remember her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have ever seen you before in my life." Riku said, "But you do look like someone I once knew." Riku then turned even more depressed then he already seemed to be, and Xion knew that he was talking about Kairi. Even though Xion did not pay attention to it much, in the back of her mind she thought, _what does he mean, 'someone I once knew'?_

"Riku, it's me Xion! Come on don't you remember-" Xion then stopped herself and her whole face turned emotionless. It was then when Xion released, that's right, he couldn't remember her, after she went back to be with Sora, everyone she once knew completely forgot about her.

It was then at that moment when it felt like Xion had a giant hole punched through her chest. She knew that everyone could not remember her, and up until that moment she was completely fine with it. But when Xion saw someone she loved, someone she cared about, not remember her in person, it broke her.

Xion now looked just as depressed as Riku did. "I'm sorry…" Xion said, trying to hold back the tears. "I must have mistaken you for someone else…" Xion then was about to walk away, since the thousands of tears she was holding back were about to come out, but Riku stopped her.

"Wait, you still didn't answer my question about Sora." Riku said, stopping Xion by holding her hand, which she quickly smacked out of the way.

"That kid saved the worlds Riku," Xion said, coming up with all of this at the top of her head. "Every single person in every damn world knows about him, that he is a thousand times stronger than anyone else, and more important than anyone else…" Xion began, referring to herself when she said 'more important.' "That's all I know, so just leave me alone."

Xion could not hold back the tears not as they all left her eyes like a waterfall and she ran towards the station, entering it and leaving Riku alone in the station plaza, who was completely confused by what just happened. _Do I know her from somewhere?_ Riku thought to himself, looking through every memory in his mind but not remembering her.

"Riku, did you find any sight of her?" A voice said behind Riku, who knew who it was immediately without even looking at him, it was Terra.

"No, Kairi is not here," Riku said depressed as he looked up at the station. "We are just going to have to look somewhere else."

Riku then walked off from that area, going to another with Terra not far behind him, only thinking about the events that just happened with that girl that looked so much like Kairi.

* * *

**:,( This chapter is so depressing!**

**And yes, just so you know, inbetween KHLAD and KH3TKW, Riku was looking for Kairi on numerious worlds so they could all work together and find Sora. It just so happened that he was with Terra looking for her when he had his little, depressing episode with Xion. (looking in another area when that happened of course)**

**So it looks like for this story, the end is coming in sight. This story was never meant to be a long one, so I am sorry if you are enjoying this and dont want it to be over. It will probably have about 4 more chapters for you to look forward to though.**

**So anyway, plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	9. Decisions

Xion sat there with her head in her knees, crying like a child, over the events that had just happened to her. She saw Riku, someone she had grown feelings for over the time they had known each other, and after not seeing her for years, he doesn't remember her. Xion knew that it would happen, since after Roxas defeated her everyone forgot about her, but seeing it for herself was what made her break.

Xion sat on top of the Twilight Town Station, continuing to cry until she heard a familiar noise coming from behind her. "Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked. At that moment Xion knew what the sound and voice was, it was the sound of a corridor of darkness opening, and the voice belonged to Vanitas.

Xion then tried to wipe her tears away as fast as she could. "It's nothing," she said. Xion then let out the words that every girl says but when they are saying it, it is normally a lie. "I'm fine."

Vanitas then walked up, and sat down right next to her, letting his feet hang off the side of the station. "Xion I just saw you crying, what's wrong?" Vanitas asked her.

Xion then began to tear up again, but she held most of her tears back and only one fell on her face. "You know how I said I knew Riku?" Xion asked, Vanitas nodding in reply, "Well, I saw him not to long ago. I was so happy to finally see someone I knew before I became one with Sora. But I forgot one little thing: no one remembers me."

Vanitas continued to listen as Xion continued. "I mean, I knew it happened, I knew it from the beginning, so I shouldn't have been surprised when Riku didn't know who I was, but the thing is I was surprised. It took seeing someone I knew not remembering me to break down." Xion then brought her knees close to her chest, "And I think I broke down even harder because there was something me and Riku 'had' between us. I mean I don't really know how to explain it since I don't really have emotions but… When I was with him, I felt something different than what I felt when I was with Roxas and Axel. And I think that is why I broke down as hard as I did.

Xion then rested her head on her knees. "I think that when I came back, when I became my own person, I was going to let go of my past and move on. But seeing Riku not remembering me made me realize it's hard to let it go; hard to let the past go. And honestly, I don't think I was ever ready to let it go."

Xion then felt more tears leave her eyes, and she then began to wipe them away but after a while, she just became so sick of wiping them away, she stopped. But after she told herself she was going to stop wiping them away, she felt a hand touch her face and wipe away more tears that fell from her eyes. Xion knew that the hand that just wiped away her tears wasn't hers, it was Vanitas's hand. "You don't need to cry, it will be alright." He said, wiping away more of her tears and placing his free arm on her shoulder.

Xion then looked right into Vanitas's eyes. "Thanks Vanitas," Xion then paused, this time wiping away one of her own tears. "You were really the only person that stood by me this whole time when no one else I knew did." Xion then did something that Vanitas was not expecting; she took her arms and wrapped them around Vanitas, embracing him in a deep hug. Vanitas was completely caught off guard by this, and then began to have this warm feeling in his stomach, something he never had before. Even though he was caught off guard however, he wrapped his arms around her and together they embraced each other.

As Xion had her arms wrapped around Vanitas, even though she felt a little better, she was still devastated by the events that happened with Riku. But then she began thinking, if she became a replica, she would have a part of that old man's heart within her. So wouldn't that mean all of his abilities would also be hers? The keyblade wasn't even one of those abilities that was on her mind, but another one was: the ability to bring out memories.

Xion remembered clearly the day that he performed that ability on her, how all the memories from Sora rushed into her head and she remembered. If he could do that to her, doesn't that mean that she too would gain that ability, and would be able to make everyone: Roxas, Axel, Riku… Remember her? She knew that she could do that, but there was only one thing that stood in her way: becoming one of Xehanort's replicas.

Xion continued to hug Vanitas as she asked him one simple question. "Did you gain his abilities?" She asked him as they stopped hugging, which made Vanitas confused.

"What?" Vanitas asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You said you where one of Xehanort's replicas right? Well when you became a replica, did all of his abilities become yours too?" Xion asked again.

Vanitas hesitated. "Well none of the people he has now are full replicas yet, even me, because he said if we get hurt, then it would just be a heart wasted. So he is just being cautious and only giving us half of his heart for now." Vanitas explained as Xion sighed. "But I really wouldn't be able to answer your question since I never tried."

"Do you think that if you get his full heart, you would gain his abilities too?" Xion asked him.

Vanitas then began to think for a moment. "I think that would only make sense, I mean we are getting his heart after all." Vanitas replied.

Xion then looked right at Vanitas, ready to make the biggest decision of her life. "Well… do you think that he could make an exception to give me a full heart?" Xion asked, Vanitas looking at her shocked.

"Wait a sec," Vanitas said, holding out his hands. "Are you trying to say that you want to become a replica now?" That was the one thing Vanitas did not want. He did finally admit to himself that he did have feelings for Xion, and now that she was thinking about joining the Organization that was not good. It wasn't good because if anything did happen and the lights did end up beating them, Xion would have to most likely go as well, and he did not want that to happen.

Xion then shrugged her shoulders. "If I become a part of Xehanort I will gain his abilities right? That means I can make everyone remember me, and that's something I desperately want." Xion replied.

"But Xion…" Vanitas let out carefully, "Are you sure about this?"

Xion then paused before nodding her head. "Yeah, I think I want to become a replica." She said.

_Crap,_ Vanitas thought in his head; that was the one thing he didn't want her to say. Vanitas did not want Xion to end up getting hurt, but he also did not want to hurt her by saying he wouldn't let her become a replica. Vanitas knew that he had no choice but to let her become a replica, but he knew that doing this leaves her safety in his hands. No matter what, he would make sure that she would come out alright, that even if the lights come and try to end them, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"Well if that is what you really want then I will be glad to take you to where he is." Vanitas said as he stood while holding out his hand to Xion so she could stand as well. Xion then took his hand as he helped her stand.

"Thanks Vanitas," Xion said, "But how are we going to get there? Corridor of darkness?"

"Come on, you used corridors before, don't you think they get pretty boring after a while?" Vanitas asked. "I know a much more trilling way to get there."

"And how is that?" Xion asked as Vanitas let out a grin. Vanitas then quickly summoned his keyblade and threw it into the air, and as it flew through the air, it began to change form. It no longer looked like a keyblade, but a skateboard shaped rider with black and red designs on it. As the rider came down into Xion's view, she stared at it in awe. "That is amazing!" She said.

"Thanks, maybe when you get your own keyblade I can teach you how to summon your own." Vanitas said as he pulled out his helmet and gave it to Xion, placing it over her head for her own safety. "So I guess we should go see Xehanort now."

Vanitas then hopped on to his keyblade rider with Xion standing on the back holding on to Vanitas. "And where might he be?" Xion asked.

"Somewhere you know, the World That Never Was." Vanitas said as the keyblade rider let off a noise that a motorcycle would make if you gave it more gas. "Are you ready?" Vanitas asked as Xion nodded while gripping on to Vanitas for dear life. "Then hang on tight." Vanitas said as the keyblade rider road into the sky, heading for the World That Never Was.

* * *

**There we go, one more chapter down, and hopefully only three more to go. Man this story was short, but hopefully sweet :)**

**I have a question for you all! SO I am sure you noticed that this story really does not have that much action in it, which is my muse, but more of a heartbreak/romance thing. And I was wondering, do you think that I did well with those scenes in thi fanfic? This fanfic was kind of an experiment to test some other genres besides action and adventure all the time, so do you guys think I did a good job?**

**I also have a request! So I am currently working on another story that should be coming out once I am done with all these stories I have planned right now called Kingdom Hearts: One Sky, One Destiny, which is basically another idea that I have for a KH3 besides what happened in the Reconnect Series. And for right now, I am open to any sugestions. So I was wondering if you have any ideas, world sugestions, ff character sugestions or anything of that nature that you would like to tell me about, and please pm them to me. Who knows? Maybe your little sugestion will end up in my next story.**

**So that is all for now so plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Replicas

Xion and Vanitas were riding passed the countless worlds on Vanitas's keyblade rider. Xion was staring at the sight in awe; she had never traveled through the worlds like this before, and she found it amazing. She realized at that moment that all that time she spent using corridors of darkness instead of doing this was basically time wasted.

After a few more minutes of riding on the keyblade rider, the two of them finally landed that was all too familiar to the both of them: The World That Never Was. They landed right in front of the Castle that Never Was, and Xion had never felt more nervous about the memories that haunted her here. As soon as they landed Xion removed her helmet and looked around at her old home curiously. "Nothings change huh?" Xion commented.

"Nope, and honestly I don't think it ever will." Vanitas replied as he unsummoned his keyblade rider and walked up to Xion, who was still staring at the world. "He is in there if you are ready."

Vanitas was now standing right next to Xion, staring at her as she stared at the castle. "Yeah, I am as ready as I'll ever be." She said as Vanitas and she made their way into the castle, Xion being prepared for her life to be changed forever.

…

Vanitas and Xion where now in the lobby room, (A/N: room in 358/2 days where you accept missions) waiting for Xehanort to show up. Vanitas had told the old man that he has someone who is willing to become the thirteenth replica, but obviously that wasn't important to him at the moment since it was taking him so long to get there.

Xion continued to stand next to Vanitas, clearly nervous by this since she was shaking. She didn't know how it would feel to have someone's heart come into you, and the thought scared her. And her heart beat more than a million miles an hour when she heard the door open. But when Xion turned, she only began to shake more, and it wasn't even Xehanort who entered the room. It was two people that Xion feared more than anyone in the world: it was Xemnas and Saix.

As soon as Xion saw the two, she hid behind Vanitas, using him as a shield. "Vanitas, what are _they_ doing here?" Xion asked nervously.

"What do you mean? They are two of Xehanort's replicas," Vanitas then glanced over at the two, "Well at least Xehanort thinks one of them is for the moment." Xemnas then gave a death glare to Vanitas. The reason he said this was because Xehanort never really did forgive Xemnas for letting Terra take over his body, and Xehanort was calling him the weak link of his replicas. This made Xemnas mad, since he was one of Xehanort's most trusted replicas until that happened.

"Vanitas, when I was in the Organization with them, they hatted and used me." Xion replied to him as Xemnas and Saix walked closer over to them.

But before Vanitas could reply to her, Xemnas and Saix already where in front of the two. "Hello Vanitas," Xemnas said in a cold tone as Xion continued to hid behind Vanitas.

"Sup Xemnas, Isa." Vanitas said, which confused Xion since she had no clue who Isa was.

Saix, or Isa, then looked behind Vanitas at Xion. "Who is this girl with you?" He asked, as Xion then made a confused look on her face before showing her face to the three people.

"Xemnas, Isa, this is Xion," Vanitas said, "She is going to become our thirteenth replica." Xion then tapped on Vanitas's shoulder.

"Why did Saix just ask who I am?" Xion whispered.

"Xion, they can't remember you, well for now that is." Vanitas replied, whispering like she was.

Xemnas then looked at Xion curiously, as if he was trying to remember her. "So we will finally be able to clash with those lights?" Xemnas asked, causing many questions to pop in Xion's head, but she didn't say anything.

"Eventually yes, but until the two of you get your butts out of her so Xehanort and her can finally meet officially for the first time, I would get out of here." Vanitas said to them as he summoned a corridor of darkness behind him.

Isa then huffed. "Fine," Isa said as he and Xemnas walked towards the corridor, "Good luck Xion." He said before they vanished through the corridor.

Xion could finally breathe a sigh of relief as they left the room. "Thank you Vanitas." She said to the spitting image of Sora, who only nodded. But as soon as that happened, the doors opened again and Xion went back to her shaking; this time it was Xehanort.

"Xion, it is great to see you have finally come to your decision to become one of my replicas." Xehanort said as he walked closer to Xion, who was hiding behind Vanitas.

Xehanort now was standing right in front of them, and Xion did not say anything, so Vanitas spoke for her. "Actually, she will become a replica, but she has some questions and a condition." Vanitas said, which caught Xehanort off guard.

"Questions?" He said confused before trying to look at Xion, who was still hiding behind Vanitas. "Would you mind telling me what they are?" Xehanort asked her.

Xion the swallowed before she felt a cold hand touch her arm. She then looked at it to see the hand belonged to Vanitas, who was still facing Xehanort, but had his arm wrapped around so he could hold on to Xion, most likely since he knew she was nervous. She only smiled at this before she took his arm off her and walked out next to Vanitas. "Well… To start I just want to clarify, I will be able to use the kingdom key when I become a replica?" She asked.

Xehanort then nodded. "You will not only be able to wield the kingdom key, but any weapon that your real selves, Sora and Roxas of course, could wield." Xehanort replied.

"Well what about your abilities? Will I gain those when I become a replica?" Xion asked.

Xehanort then nodded. "Not all right away, since you will become a half replica first, but yes, you should gain my abilities eventually." Xehanort replied.

"Xehanort, I want your ability to make people remember as soon as possible." Xion finally said. "I know that you don't want to waste a heart, just in case something does happen, but I am sick of walking around seeing people I know but they do not remember me. One of my conditions is that you make me a full replica right away so that I can make everyone remember me as soon as I see them." Xion said.

Xehanort hesitated at this, but he then did nod. "That can be arranged," Xehanort said, "Now is that all?"

"No, I want you to do one more thing for me," Xion said as Xehanort listened. "I want you to apologize for basically calling me useless." Xion said, which only caused Xehanort to snicker.

Xehanort then nodded. "I am truly sorry, Xion." Xehanort said as Xion then nodded. "So will you become my replica now?" Xehanort asked.

Xion then looked at him, ready to say something that would change her life forever. "Yes." She said as Xehanort smiled before waving his hand for her to come closer to him.

Xion then walked forward, that was before Vanitas whispered one last thing to her. "Good luck," he said as she walked forward, holding her hands close to where her heart would be but then she slowly removed them. Xion then stood right in front of Xehanort who now formed something in his hand that looked red and black with a deep glow to it. Xion knew that it had to be Xehanort's heart.

Before Xehanort did anything, he nodded at Xion, who only hesitated but nodded back. She then stood up straight, keeping her eyes open and preparing for the heart to come within her. But without any warning, Xehanort crammed his heart into Xion's chest, which made her freeze, before he took it out of her, the red and black heart gone from his hands.

At that moment, Xion did nothing, but then after a few seconds, she began to breathe heavily and she then began to scream as she fell to the ground. Xion did not know what was happening to her at that moment, and it seemed Vanitas did not know either. He then began to get worried about her as he bent down and placed her body in his hands, looking at her as she continued to scream. "What did you do to her?" Vanitas asked Xehanort, who only stood there in amusement.

"Most likely right now her will is clashing with the will inside my heart, which is very painful to her since my will is darkness and hers is light. You and the other replicas will have a less painful experience since you area all darknesses though." Xehanort then paused. "What is happening to her is an excellent sign though; this means she is becoming a full replica."

* * *

**Its hard to believe that after this chapter, there are only two more chapters left... I cant believe it.**

**Now I am sorry, knowing me, I would probably do whatever I could to finish this story today, but I have huge headache and am lucky that I finished this chapter. But dont worry, I dont care what happens, I will finish this story tommorow if it is the last thing I do.**

**So anyway, please R&R, favorite and all that stuff, and look out for the next chapter!**


	11. Darkness

Xion woke up in a place that was unfamiliar to her at first, but then when she got a better look around, she realized where she was: she was in her station awaking.

Xion was shocked by this, mostly because at first she didn't recognize it at all. But then when Xion got a better look at the stain glass, she realized why she did not recognize it. She looked down to her herself resting on one side, but on the other side there was another resting figure: it was Xehanort. Not only that but it seemed the whole background of the station changed and now instead of Riku, Roxas, and Axel being in the smaller pictures by her head, it was of Xemnas, Vanitas, the younger version of Xehanort, and one person Xion did not know but Sora did: Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. Xion then looked at the background again, seeing that instead of it being Twilight Town, it was of a barren wasteland she did not recognize.

**(Another Side Battle Version – Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) **Xion only stared at the station shocked, and she wondered why it looked like this, why there was such a huge change. But before Xion could think any longer, she heard something from behind her approach. She then turned around and was shocked by what she saw: it was her but with golden yellow eyes, her black hair with streaks of white in it, darker skin, pointed ears, and an Organization XIII robe in a sleek white. In her hand she was holding the keyblade Master Xehanort wielded, Pure Darkness, and only snickered when she saw Xion.

Xion gasped at this. "Who are you?!" Xion asked the almost identical version of her.

"Who am I? Xion I am the new, dark you." The girl said, having a voice similar to Xion's but had a darker tone to it. "This is what you will look like once I take over your will." The darker version of Xion then pointed her keyblade right at Xion, who only took a step back.

"This is what I will become?" Xion asked shocked. She knew that she wouldn't be the same with Xehanort's heart inside her, but she didn't know she would act this different.

"Yes, and once that happens, our thirteen darknesses will clash with the seven lights so we can forge the ultimate weapon: the X-Blade! With that we will send every world into darkness, and I can assure you there will be no survivors of those who dwelled in light."

"The seven lights? Who are they?" Xion asked. She knew that she had to fight the seven lights, but she never learned who they really were.

"Some of them you know, most of them you don't, but if everything goes as planned, we should be fighting Sora, Kairi," the darker version of Xion then paused. "And Riku."

Xion then took a step forward angrily. "What?!" She said, shocked and angry at the same time. She didn't want to fight the two people who shaped her existence and Riku, she couldn't let that happen. "Why didn't Xehanort or Vanitas tell me before?" She asked herself.

"You truly are stupid aren't you?" The darkness asked. "They never once cared about you, well at least Xehanort didn't, they only pressured you to gone them so that they could forge the X-Blade, that's it. They only forced you over to the darkness so that they could finally start the legendary battle: The Keyblade War. And it would then be when our plans will be accomplished, and we shall send everything into darkness."

Xion was about to explode with anger: it was her fault. It was her fault this Keyblade War was going to start, it was her fault Xehanort would get his way, and it was her fault Riku could end up hurt. But Xion was not going to go down that easily, she had to fight this darker version of herself, she needed to destroy it so Xehanort's plans would be ruined, even if it meant destroying herself. So Xion then did the one plus side to becoming one with Xehanort, summoned a keyblade, which was Oathkeeper, and stood in her battle stance to fight herself. "We will just see if I am going to let that happen." Xion said with an attitude in her voice.

The darker version of Xion then let out a laugh. "You really think you can defeat me?" The darker version said, trying to scare Xion, but when she didn't seem to back down, the darker version herself stood in her battle stance. "Fine, but I am the only one will be coming out alive!" She yelled as the two ran towards each other.

As soon as the two made it in the middle of the station, their keyblades clashed so hard that sparks appeared between the two of them. They both then tried to push the other down by pushing on their keyblades harder, but when the darker version saw Xion was doing more to her, she backed away, causing Xion's keyblade to hit the ground. The darker version then summoned a large ball of darkness that appeared on the tip of her keyblade and fired it at Xion, who was prepared for this and blocked the blow with her keyblade, which sent it flying back at the darker version herself. If the darker version hadn't had seen it, the dark ball probably would have hit her, but she just barely avoided it. "I'm not going down that easily." Xion said to her darker self, receiving a death glare from it before charging at Xion once again.

As the darker self ran towards Xion, right before she was about to hit her, Xion jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. But the darker version followed right after and their keyblades began to clash in the air, sparks being made with every collision. But then the darker version fired several spears of darkness at Xion, most of them she was able to avoid, but one hit her right in the arm she used to fight and this sent her to the ground. Xion landed on her feet though and then grabbed her arm, seeing that the darkness made a tear in her robe and darkness was smoking from it. She couldn't pay attention to that much though since her darker self came back down and was about to bring her keyblade down on her, but Xion brought her keyblade up just in time to block the blow.

When are you going to give up?" The darker version asked Xion, who did not reply at first and only pushed on her keyblade, sending her darker self into the air with Xion jumping right after her. They were once again in an aerial battle, but this time Xion was able to get a midair combo hit on her darker self and then topped it off with a blast of fire right at her. This sent the darker version to the ground, who just barely landed on her feet as Xion floated down. The darker self then ran towards Xion, trying to get a combo hit on her but Xion mover out of the way just in time before her darker self made contact with Xion. It was clear that the darker version of Xion was not as strong as she made herself sound.

As she dodged the attack, Xion then came out from behind the darker self and got another combo hit on her, but she quickly recovered and then got a combo hit on Xion herself. Xion also quickly recovered though, just in time to before her darker self came running at her again. Suddenly the darker self then vanished in a flash of darkness just before she reappeared in the air and pointed her keyblade into the air. The hundreds of little beams of darkness came flying down like rain, which seemed to do damage to Xion since one did touch her. Xion then used reflect on herself, which sent the darkness rain to scatter in many different areas, including firing back at the darker self. The darker self then lowered herself, seeing now that doing that was not such a good idea, but then Xion felt some surge go through her and out her keyblade. Xion then realized what she had done, she had fired a blast of light at her darker self without even knowing it. That beam of light hit her darker self dead on and that ended the battle. **(End Another Side Battle Version)**

The darker self took a step back from Xion before falling on one knee and began to take several deep breaths. Xion had beat her, she had defeated her darkness, and now the only thing she had to do was deliver the final blow. So with that, Xion ran towards her darker self, rising her keyblade and getting ready to end her darker self. But just when Xion though she had her cornered, the darker self then snapped her fingers right as Xion was about to deal the final blow and a dark portal appeared before Xion as she began to sink through. This darkness had Xion's legs trapped, and it also traveled up her arms to keep them bind, causing her to drop the Oathkeeper. Xion knew she was trapped.

The darker self the stood up and looked down at Xion as she began to sink deeper into the darkness. She then let out a snicker. "I'm sorry, who isn't going down that easily?" She asked as Xion shot her a death glare.

Xion then looked at her darker self angrily. "That was all just an act wasn't it? So that I could waste all my energy and you could win this battle." Xion said.

"Yes, but I think you noticed a little too late." The darker self said, mocking Xion and saying those words sarcastically. The darker self then snapped her fingers and Xion gasped as the darkness began to take her in deeper.

"What is happening to me?" Xion asked her darker self angrily.

"I am sending you into darkness you idiot. There you will not be in control of anything you are doing but you can see everything that is happening, and no matter how hard you try, you will not be able to do anything to stop yourself." The darker version said. "It's over, you have lost."

Xion then let out a growl. "You may think that, but I will gain control, I will make sure that Xehanort doesn't win!" Xion exclaimed as her darker self laughed.

"Please, you will not be able to take over your darkness! It will take all the light you have to shine over it and it is going to take some miracle for that to happen." The darker version said, snapping her fingers again as Xion went deeper into the darkness. Xion's head was now barely sticking out as her darker self pulled in one last time. "Have fun stuck in the darkness where you belong, Xion." She said as Xion was about to scream, but the darkness took her, and Xehanort had control.

…

Vanitas and Xehanort where watching over curiously as Xion's her body continued to thrash and she continued to scream. Vanitas only looked at her in shock, thankful that because he was mainly darkness, he wouldn't have a similar experience to what was happening to her now, even though it would still be painful. He could only watch Xion in horror as Xehanort seemed to watch her amused.

After a few more minutes of this, the screaming finally stopped, and Vanitas and Xehanort turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed at that moment, but when she stopped thrashing, they shot open, relieving that they were now golden yellow. Xion then slowly got up from the ground, showing that her ears where now slightly pointed and her skin had turned a shade darker, even though most people would probably not notice this since it wasn't that much of a change. Her hair also seemed to change appearance slightly, since if you looked at it in a certain light, you would see streaks of white. As she fully stood, Xehanort only smiled at her, as Vanitas only looked at her shocked. "It is great to see you have become my full replica, Xion." Xehanort said as Xion only let out an evil glare.

Xion then looked Xehanort in the eyes. "It is great to finally be in darkness, Xehanort." She said as she then looked over to Vanitas, who was shocked to see how much she had changed from gaining Xehanort's heart.

"Please Xion; let me have the honor of making everyone here remember you, so that when we reveal you as the new member, they will know who you are." Xehanort said as Xion nodded. Xehanort then left the room, leaving Xion and Vanitas alone. At first they did nothing, but then Xion went up to Vanitas. She then did something that Vanitas was not expecting, she kissed him right on the lips, and she probably would have done it longer if Vanitas didn't pull away.

"What was that for?" Vanitas asked.

"Well, I figured you wanted to kiss me, since it is clearly obvious we both developed feelings for each other in the time we've know one another." Xion replied. Vanitas did not know how to respond to this besides kissing her back, which he did, and for the first time in Vanitas's life, he actually cared about someone.

…

Xehanort sat on the highest chair in the room as he looked down at the ground below him. As he looked around at all the other members of the Organization sitting in their chairs, he placed his elbow on the arm of the throne. He then rested his head on his fists as he began to speak. "I am glad to announce that we have finally found the perfect person to wear the final coat," Xehanort spoke, "Not like we will need someone else to fight off those weak lights, but we need someone to forge the X-Blade."

The rest of the members in their chairs began to laugh at the old man's comment as they then directed their attention to the side front of the room. They could all tell that someone was coming in due to them hearing the sound of heels hitting the stone cold floor. All of the members of the Organization widened their eyes as the newest member stepped into the room, right in the center between the chairs. Xehanort only smiled as he looked down below. "Number thirteen, we welcome you to the Organization."

* * *

**OKay everyone, just to get this clear, this is the offical ending of this story. I only said there will be two more updates after this one because I counted teh secret ending, but really this story is done now, but just look out for the secret ending!**

**Okay that was a little confusing... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. honestly i think this is my favorite in this book, and I hope you feel the same way :)**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the secret ending!**


	12. Secret Ending: Out of the Dark

Vanitas was leaning against a wall in the Castle That Never Was, eyes closed, taking in deep breaths. They were all about to go attack the Radiant Garden; they were going to start the Keyblade War there. So of course Xehanort could not get his way if he didn't make them full replicas, and that is what he was doing now, and Vanitas was one of the first to become a full replica. He admitted he had never felt a power like this before, and he was trying to control all that power and energy by resting on that wall.

Vanitas stood there in silence, that was until the sound of two pairs of footsteps came Vanitas's way, making him open his eyes in frustration. Vanitas then turned his head to look down the hallway, trying to figure out who was breaking his silence, and Vanitas was not surprised when he saw who it was.

"So this is what it feels like to become a full replica huh?" The voice that belonged to Braig said, "Got to admit I do feel a little tougher."

"Yeah, I got to say, I don't only feel stronger, but I don't feel as scared anymore!" Another voice, which clearly belonged to Demy, said. Vanitas only rolled his eyes at the two and closed his eyes once more. They were clearly controlling their new found powers much better than he was at the moment. Truthfully, as soon as Vanitas go his new powers, he felt like he was going to burst with all this dark energy inside him. At first Vanitas just figured that it was just Xehanort and Vanitas's own will clashing within him, and they were not mixing well for the moment. But since this continued to happen, Vanitas knew that releasing this power was the only way to make it stop.

Vanitas then listened carefully as the steps stopped. "Well looky here, Vani trying to catch a snooze before we have the biggest battle of our lives?" Braig said, causing Demy to let out a light laugh.

"Shut up." Vanitas said, trying to control himself. Vanitas at first wondered why Demy and Braig weren't having the same problem he had: when their own wills clashed with Xehanort's. But then Vanitas remembered the two of them really didn't have wills (well strong ones) to begin with, so he stopped wondering.

"Hey Braig, by the way, what are you going to do once we have the X-Blade?" Demy asked Braig.

"What made you come up with that question?" Braig asked Demy, clearly not listening to Vanitas when he told them to shut up.

"I don't know, I am just curious." Demy asked.

Braig then let out a snicker. "What am I going to do? I'll tell you I am going to end those people that just annoy me the most." Braig said, "What about you?"

"I am not sure yet, but I think it will mostly involve letting everyone know about what is going on in the Organization, you know so they know how powerful we are." Demy replied before looking over at Vanitas. "What about you Vanitas?"

Vanitas then opened his eyes and gave a death glare at the two. "You really want to know?" Vanitas asked as Braig and Demy both nodded. "I am going to go get Xion, and leave this hellhole that all of you have put us through."

Demy and Braig then gave Vanitas a look before Braig let out a deep laugh. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Braig said. "And by the way I hate to break it to yah, but do you really think Xion really wants to run away from this with _you_?"

Vanitas then continued to give Braig a death glare. "I mean come on; we all know the Xion that is in the Organization isn't really all her. She is just a possessed Xion by Xehanort's heart, an anti-version of her. I mean really if her true self was out now, she would probably not want to go near you, especially for what you did to her."

Vanitas continued to stare at Braig as he continued to mock him. "She might be acting like she is crazy for you now, but we all know she doesn't really love you." Braig mocked.

At that moment Vanitas couldn't take it anymore: he couldn't take this power, he couldn't take this Organization, he couldn't take Braig any longer. So with that Vanitas quickly swung his arm around and punched Braig right in the face, sending him flying across the hall into a wall. Vanitas then began to breathe heavily as Demy let out a gasp from behind, which made Vanitas turn around at him angrily. "Unless you want to be next I would shut up pretty boy." Vanitas said as Demy covered his mouth instantly.

At that moment, Vanitas finally felt sane from all this power. He couldn't feel it trying to take him over anymore, he felt at ease. So Vanitas then let in one last deep breath before turning and acting like he was going to walk out, that was until he heard Braig try to talk to him one last time. "You don't want to admit it but you know it is true Vanitas." Braig said. _Is this guy trying to get killed? _Vanitas thought, but wanted to say, but he controlled his anger and only left the area.

…

Vanitas now was resting on another wall that was right outside Xion's room, waiting for her to show up. He was there for two reasons; one being that he needed to get away from Braig and Demy, and the other being because he needed to talk to Xion.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Vanitas's patients finally paid off when Xion exited her room, the first thing she was being Vanitas. "Hey, what's up? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the Radiant Garden?" Xion asked him.

"I needed to wait for you, since I kind of wanted to talk to you about something before we go." Vanitas said as Xion appeared to be listening.

"What is it?" She asked, giving Vanitas all of her attention.

Vanitas then took a deep breath. "Well, let's just say that I don't think Xehanort is good news anymore." Vanitas started. "I don't think anyone else has realized it yet but he is just playing us like puppets. He isn't going to share the X-Blade with us if we forge it, he'll just keep it for himself. The point is though I don't what to be bossed around when he gets that X-Blade and basically rules all worlds."

"So what are you saying?" Xion asked him.

Vanitas then took in another breath before looking right into Xion's eyes. "I am saying that if we win this battle, if we do beat the lights, let's get out of here." Vanitas said, shocking Xion. "I mean, Xehanort said he would bring all worlds into darkness but I know that there has to be some world out there that we can stay on, where Xehanort will never find us."

Vanitas then took one of Xion's hands. "I know for a face that you and me can survive out there, we can escape together and finally for once in our lives not be bossed around by that old man." Vanitas continued. Xion then only looked at him before leaning in close to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Xion said as they stopped holding hands and Vanitas went back to lean on the wall. "So let's do it, if we win this war, we will run away together, escape Xehanort once and for all, deal?" Xion said.

Vanitas then widened his eyes and took one last deep breath. "Deal." He said.

**Reconnect.**

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

**OKay now we are really done :P**

**20 gagillion points goes to the person that can find the Demyx Time refference XD**

**Wow I can believe this story took that long to write even though it was that short! Anyway, since I am not doing an acknoledgements page for this story, I will just thank the usual here:**

**My Reviewers :)**

**People who favorited/added me to alerts**

**Family and best buddies**

**Tetsuya Nomrua**

**And a bunch of other peoples :D**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it and I will see you all real soon!**

**~TWI1IGHTMAST3R**


End file.
